


Mother and Mentor

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Ageplay, F/F, Yuri, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Miss Militia and Vista share a bond deeper than the one of coworkers. And it is so much more pleasurably than fighting crime.





	Mother and Mentor

  
Miss Militia knew a lot of people thought about what she wore out of costume. Even someone as disconnected from American social networks as her occasionally saw mock-ups of what people online dreamily imagined seeing her in. They invariably turned out to be tight or thin or have some other aspect that made them more fetish wear then regular wear.  
  
In fact, Miss Militia preferred blouses and skirts, or conservative dresses. Admittedly, they were conservative by American standards, and her mother and the other women of the village would have thought they were unacceptably revealing. Still, Hannah enjoyed slipping into a nice blue and white outfit after a long day of work. For reasons besides the feel of the fabric on her skin.  
  
Hannah was, frankly, just killing time, arranging and rearranging the set-up on the table as she waited for a knock at the door. Over the past few decades, she’d seen many relationships between superheroes falter due to scheduling commitments, and she was glad that there was only a few hours between shifts now.  
  
There were a series of raps at the door. Miss Militia straightened up, and walked over. The door to her apartment opened, revealing Missy. Hannah smiled down at the Ward, who was strangely interested in the pattern of the carpet.  
  
Hannah ushered Missy in, taking the windbreaker and hanging it up as Missy maid a beeline for her favorite chair. Hannah sat down opposite her, and smiled at Missy. Missy blushed and looked away, nervously clearing her throat. Hannah smiled to herself. Missy was always like this, at least before Hannah warmed her up.  
  
“How has you day been, Missy?” Hannah asked gently.  
  
“Fine,” Missy muttered. Hannah waited patiently. Sure enough, Missy started speaking again, talking about the day’s frustrations and trials. School wasn’t challenging, she wasn’t getting enough respect from her teammates. The same old litany of frustration that neither of them could do much about.  
  
As Missy talked, Hannah stood up and walked over to her. The seat was large enough for two, and she sat down next to Missy. Hannah gradually drew Missy down, until her head was resting on Hannah’s lap. Hannah thought Missy looked unbelievably cute like this, though she respected her too much to say so.  
  
Finally, Missy wound down, and just lay there, cheek pressed against Hannah’s skirt. Hannah ran a hand through her hair, fine blond strands passing through her fingers. Working her way down, Hannah’s fingers passed from Missy’s hair to her cheek. Missy sighed and raised her own hand, trapping it there.  
  
Hannah never breathed a word about this to anyone. There were several reasons, of course, but one of them was that it would be a betrayal of Missy’s trust. The young girl (and recently, Hannah had realized she was thinking of everyone under the age of twenty-five as young) had come to her, and her alone for this. It wouldn’t be right for her to discuss Missy’s emotional vulnerabilities with others, not even with her PRT-mandated psychologist.  
  
Hannah hummed a song she had learned as a child, growing up on another continent. Missy gradually relaxed, the tension leaving her slight frame as she poured out her frustrations. Hannah stroked her shoulders, working to introduce some looseness into those tight knots of muscle and bone.  
  
Finally, Hannah was satisfied with how relaxed Missy was. Now it was time to make her tense up again, and then make her relax again. Hannah drew Missy fully onto her lap, gently tugging at her until she was arranged to Hannah’s satisfaction. She paused there for a minute, letting Missy sit there, head resting against her chest.  
  
Hannah knew how complex and unusual their relationship was. The age gap alone would be worthy of comment, as well as the exact manner in which they relaxed. But Hannah thought Missy, and most of the Wards, for that matter, desperately needed to have more pleasure in their life. While Miss Militia was living proof that someone could survive and thrive as a superhero, the risks of death and injury were real, and presented themselves every time Missy went out on patrol.  
  
Missy, for her part, wanted to be treated like the veteran she was. She was hindered by her youth making it harder for people to take her seriously, and she was grateful to Miss Militia for giving her respect.  
  
At the same time, Missy also looked at Hannah as a mother figure, someone who she could vent to, and would hold her and assure everything would be alright. It was a fine line for Hannah to walk, and she didn’t always manage it. But they always made up eventually, and kept on seeing each other.  
  
And right now, Hannah was interested in seeing a lot more of Missy.  
  
Hannah picked Missy up, carrying her across the room to her bed. This was by far the most use Hannah saw out of that piece of furniture, and it also had the best memories attached. She gently let Missy down onto it, her head on the pillow and her body barely going more than two-thirds of the way down.  
  
Hannah slid in after her, and Missy rolled into her arms. She raised her head, and the two of them gently kissed. Missy wasn’t a very good kisser, even with all the practice Hannah had given her. But she had picked up some other skills quite well, and was always ready to show them off to Hannah.  
  
Missy blushed, and removed her tan shirt. She looked away, and crossed her arms as Hannah looked at her. She smiled at what she saw. Missy’s upper body was encased in lacey lingerie, hiding the breasts she didn’t have. She looked quite cute, a wonderful mix of sophistication and innocence.  
  
Hannah had procured the lingerie for Missy. She thought the younger girl looked cuter without it, but Missy had insisted. Even if only she and Hannah knew about it, it still made her feel more grown-up and mature, giving her the validation she desperately craved.  
  
Missy was wearing a matching set of panties. She let Hannah reveal them, slowly stripping off her lower garment. The black lace clung to her hips, and presented such figure as she had. Hannah smiled at her girlfriend, who blushed. Hannah rested the palm of her hand against Missy’s cheek, and slowly turned her head so they were looking at each other.  
  
Missy took the initiative and leaned in for a kiss. Hannah gratefully reciprocated, and the two of them luxuriated in feeling each other’s lips pressed against each other. They broke with a smile, and Hannah ran her hand down Missy’s cheek. She just couldn’t get enough of the young girl. Her feel, her scent, her sounds… Hannah loved a great many things about Missy.  
  
Hannah shrugged off her blouse. As usual, Missy’s eyes were immediately drawn to her chest. Hannah had larger breasts than most people suspected, as the armored vest in her costume did a very good job at suppressing any possible cleavage. And out of costume, her preference for conservative clothing again hid how large her breasts were. Missy was one of the few people to realize just how blessed Hannah was in the chest department.  
  
And Missy loved how blessed Hannah was in the chest department. She raised her hands to undo Hannah’s bra, small, nimble fingers undoing the clasps and pulling the bra down. Missy sat back on her heels, staring at Hannah’s exposed breasts. Hannah softly smiled at the look on her face. It was awe-struck, almost rapturous. Even though Missy had seen them many times before, she always reacted the same way when she saw Hannah’s naked chest.  
  
Hannah’s eyes darted down to glance in between Missy’s thighs. They were tightly pressed together, and she wondered how much moisture she would find if she slid her hand in between them. Not much now, probably. Best to wait for later, when there would be more for her to explore.  
  
Hannah stood up on the bed to slide out of her skirt. While the panties she was wearing matched her bra, they weren’t half as ornate and fancy as what Missy was wearing. And Hannah was quite okay with that. She was comfortable with her body, and didn’t need to turn to outside sources like make-up or lingerie to enhance herself. And not just because Missy was the only person likely to ever see it.  
  
Hannah lay down on the bed, next to Missy. Her head rested on her pillow, while Missy moved her head, and the rest of her body, onto Hannah. Hannah wrapped an arm around her as Missy lowered her head. She took one of Hannah’s large nipples into her mouth and started gently sucking on it. Hannah sighed in pleasure. She knew many ways to get herself aroused, but one of her favorites was to have Missy suckle on her breasts.  
  
Hannah gently cradled Missy’s head, keeping her close to her breasts. She could feel arousal start to flicker to life inside her, like embers in her lower stomach. She ran her hands down Missy’s smooth, muscles back, down to her panties.  
  
Hannah groped Missy’s ass as Missy sucked on her breasts. Missy didn’t have much of an ass, though Hannah suspected that would change in a few years. She had met Missy’s mother, after all, and that woman was very well built. Once puberty hit, Hannah was sure Missy would blossom into a fine figure of a woman.  
  
And while Hannah hoped to enjoy Missy then, she also enjoyed Missy now. Her hands idly caressed Missy’s rear, staying outside her panties for now. Later on, of course, they would both be naked and have every inch of each other’s bodies to explore. But for now, just some groping over the clothing was good enough.  
  
Missy popped off Hannah’s nipple with a gasp. She moved to the other one and went back down on it. Hannah smiled and stroked her hair. The arousal was building inside her, though it was still a campfire instead of the inferno it could become. Both her nipples were still hard, and her core was rapidly moving from damp to wet.  
  
Hannah guided one of Missy’s legs in between her thighs. She hissed through her teeth as Missy pressed against her pussy. Her button was a major weak spot, and Hannah could reach orgasm very quickly with very little stimulation of it.  
  
As Missy made out with Hannah’s breasts, the older woman let her hands wander over Missy’s body. It really was a delightful body, and Hannah was ready to see more of it. She tugged at Missy’s lingerie, slowly undoing it. Missy helped as much as she could, pushing her rear out so Hannah could get at her panties and the like.  
  
Soon, both of them were naked. Hannah regretfully pushed Missy back to get a good look at her body. It really was a lovely body. Not flawless of course, there were already scars appearing on it. But the scars did nothing to detract from her beauty.  
  
Of course, Hannah thought Missy would look even better once some blood went to those cheeks and she was shaking in pleasure. And wouldn’t you know it? Hannah had exactly the tool to do that.  
  
Hannah had only discovered this as a teenager looking over some illicit magazines, but her power could replicate more than just weapons. There was a blur, and a vibrator wand was lying next to her bare thigh. She picked it up and flicked it on. Missy shivered in excitement and spread her legs as far apart as they could go.  
  
Hannah took her time getting to Missy’s flower. There was no rush after all. She slowly drew the vibrator up Missy’s inner thigh, going back and forth, up and down. Missy made some adorable sounds as Hannah went along her way. A quick glance up to where her legs met made Hannah smile again. Missy’s crotch was shiny with arousal, and her lips were parted.  
  
The sight was almost good enough to make Hannah abandon restraint and go straight to the prize. But her life had taught her patience, and Hannah didn’t need instant gratification. Besides, the noises Missy was making were quite cute enough, especially when Hannah whispered some soft words of encouragement to her.  
  
It took Hannah just over two minutes to arrive at Missy’s pussy. By the time she arrived, Missy’s hips were juddering back and forth, her mind fighting a constant battle to override her body. She looked adorable, small, innocent face screwed up in concentration as she fought her own lustful urges.  
  
Hannah was feeling lustful herself, though her years of control left her in a lot better shape than Missy. Still, she could feel her own dew gathering and running down her legs. She did her best to ignore it. Her time would come soon enough, and she was sure her orgasm wouldn’t come through her own hands.  
  
Missy clapped her hands over her mouth as Hannah arrived at her crotch. Hannah stifled a laugh. Missy always had a very cute reaction when she first felt a vibrator pressed against her folds and button, and the toy wasn’t even on its highest setting yet.  
  
Missy actually couldn’t handle the highest levels of performance Hannah could coax out of the vibrator. The pleasure would quickly turn to pain, overstimulating her sensitive body. Hannah, on the other hand, could take all the vibrator had to offer and more. Sometimes, when Missy was in a more active mood than usual, she would have her young lover take the vibrator and grind it against her crotch.  
  
Hannah would hump the toy (and Missy’s hand), rocking back and forth until the humming vibrator would drive her over the edge. It was so nice to rock back and forth on top of the vibrator, feeling the buzzing head pressed against her. And it felt even better, of course, when she actually came from it, her body melting in a puddle of released joy.  
  
Missy screwed up her face and pushed the toy away from her center. Hannah raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at her. Missy took a shuddering breath before facing the older woman.  
  
“Can we, uh…” she trailed off, face red in embarrassment. “Could I take care of you too?”  
  
“Of course, dear,” Hannah said. She set the vibrator down and started figuring out to position the two of them.  
  
They ended up with Hannah lying down on the bed. Missy was on top of her, in an abbreviated 69 position. Missy was just too short, and Hannah just too tall for a true 69 to be feasible. Hannah had picked the vibrator back up from her hip, and was walking it back up Missy’s legs. Missy’s head and one hand were in between Hannah’s thighs. This way, they could both bring each other pleasure.  
  
Missy was surprisingly skilled at oral sex. Hannah deeply enjoyed the way her tongue moved in and out and around her folds. It had taken a lot of practice to get her trained to such an excellent level, admittedly, but Hannah didn’t regret any single moment of it. And not just because she was going to get an excellent orgasm out of it, but also because one of the reasons Missy had joined the Wards was to learn valuable new skills.  
  
Admittedly, sexual skills didn’t appear on the glossy pamphlets the PR department distributed, but Hannah told herself that skills were skills. And these particular skills were so very enjoyable. Of course, that didn’t mean Hannah could just lay back and luxuriate in Missy’s tongue and fingers, either. She had her own responsibilities to fulfill.  
  
The progress of the vibrator up Missy’s bare thighs was somewhat faster this time. Fairly soon, Hannah had pressed the toy against Missy’s entrance. Missy groaned into Hannah’s pussy as the toy made contact.  
  
Hannah knew exactly how to tease Missy. Where she should press the vibrator, how long she should do so, when to switch to another toy, and many more besides. All of it was focused on making Missy feel as good as possible, to let her experience some joy in the hard life of being a superhero in Brockton Bay.  
  
And Missy, in turn, did her best for her older lover. Her tongue circled Hannah’s clit, while her fingers slowly pumped in and out of her slit. They were both flushed with arousal, and letting out infrequent moans. Missy rather more so than Hannah.  
  
After a few minutes of making both the vibrator and Missy dance, Hannah was ready for a change. She slowed her hand to a halt, ignoring Missy’s whine of protest. Hannah furrowed her brow, less in the effort of changing her power, and more in deciding what exactly the change should be. Then she nodded and smiled. There was a brief blur in her hand.  
  
Hannah had changed her power from a vibrator wand to a small dildo. The white device seemed like a toy in her hand, but that was what Missy could take. Although Hannah occasionally had a bit of fun waving around something that would make a female elephant nervous, she knew what Missy’s body could handle. And when she could handle it. And now that Missy’s lips were parted, with dew spilling out of them, it was time.  
  
Hannah rested the smooth head of the toy against Missy’s entrance, rubbing it in small circles. She felt more than heard a ‘yes’ from Missy, since her face was still pressed against Hannah’s core.  
  
Hannah slid the dildo in, Missy’s folds parting and then wrapping around it. Hannah didn’t move too quickly, giving her lover time to get used to the intruder. Missy accepted the delay, in rather bad grace. She pushed her hips backward and waggled them from side to side, trying to tempt Hannah into starting immediately.  
  
Missy wanted to be treated like an adult and that, to her, meant being fucked liked one. Hannah had tried it with her once, summoning a large, double-ended dildo to use on both of them at the same time. Missy had clapped her hands together in glee at the sight, and almost knocked Hannah over as she humped her leg in anticipation.  
  
But Missy just couldn’t handle it. Her teeth ground together, and her hands curled up in the bedsheets, and it became obvious she was in pain. Hannah immediately stopped and withdrew the toy. It was just too big a toy for too small a girl.  
  
Hannah had helped Missy recover from that, getting her ice packs and recommending a good, discrete check-up, just in case. And after that, without speaking about it again, Hannah used much more modestly sized toys.  
  
And that was more than enough. The current dildo obviously felt quite good, buried inside Missy. Hannah smiled, recognizing the usual signs as she drew the toy in and out of her. The tightening legs, the shallow breaths, all the clues that showed Missy was afloat on a sea of sexual pleasure.  
  
Missy wasn’t giving as good as she got, but she was still making Hannah feel pretty good. She was coaxing more and more arousal out of Hannah, using her small tongue and delicate fingers as best as she could. Still, her mind was growing hazy with lust, and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on how best to please Hannah.  
  
Hannah accepted the imbalance in pleasure gracefully. After all, one of the reasons Missy was here was to learn, and she would accept a certain lack of skill while Missy perfected her art. And it wasn’t as if she felt _bad_ , anyways. Missy did have a certain amount of skill, even if it was less than Hannah’s decades of experience.  
  
Hannah slowly dragged the dildo in a circle, still inside Missy’s core. Missy groaned, feeling her body shift to accommodate the movement. There was a small prong jutting off from the dildo, and it was rubbing against her clit. Missy made wordless sounds of pleasure as her body was stimulated, barely remembering to pay attention to Hannah in return.  
  
Hannah was resting one hand on Missy’s thigh, feeling the muscles underneath the skin tense and relax as she played with the Ward.  
  
Missy had confessed to sometimes wishing her power could be used in the bedroom like Hannah’s. Hannah had then helped her try to brainstorm various applications, but none of them ended up sounding feasible or enjoyable. It was a bit of a blow to Missy, especially since Hannah could use her superpower in so many different contexts.  
  
For instance, if they were in the same room, Hannah could mold her power into a toy and insert it into Missy, and then have the young girl redress herself. That could be _very_ amusing, more so for Hannah than for Missy. Seeing Missy, or sometimes Vista, sitting in her chair, trying not to squirm, trying to moan, trying not to reveal that she had an artificial penis inside her, never failed to bring a smile to Hannah’s face.  
  
It was just a pity they couldn’t do it around others, where Miss Militia’s lack of a weapon was too likely to be noticed. At least they could have fun watching movies together and the like. Missy laughing at the jokes, before doubling over, panting. Hannah enjoyed both sights, but her favorite was when it was time to finish. Then she would make Missy raise her dress or unbutton her slacks. And then she could see just how soaked Missy’s panties were, and listen to her whimper as Hannah withdrew the toy. Such a sweet, sweet sound.  
  
Missy could make a variety of sweet sounds, really. Her choked laughter when Hannah tickled her, the sigh when a massage worked the knots out of her back, and, of course, the wet sounds her flower made when Hannah slid a toy or her fingers inside her.  
  
The best noise of all was when Missy cried out in an orgasm Hannah had brought her too. Hannah’s expert eye told her that was still a while away, but it wasn’t as if playing with Missy’s body was a great hardship.  
  
Hannah shifted her grasp from Missy’s leg to her rear. It was small enough Hannah could easily grab both cheeks with just one hand. She did so, kneading and massaging them. She briefly ran a fingertip over Missy’s rear entrance, but passed on. Hannah had not yet managed to convince Missy of the intriguing sensations of anal, and she didn’t want to try again today. For now, she was content with merely the usual. Later on, perhaps, she could share with Missy about the time she went out on patrol with an anal plug emblazoned with the Protectorate logo embedded inside her.  
  
That had been fun. Hannah had still been young enough to see doing that as exciting rather than stupid, and had enjoyed walking around the city (her official bike, done up in red, white and blue, was still years in the future). Luckily, she hadn’t had to deal with anything more strenuous than autograph hounds that night. Which had been a very good thing, as she discovered climbing the stairs at the end of patrol. The plug made her walk funny, to the extent that the clerk behind her had asked what was wrong.  
  
Hannah chuckled. Oh, the follies of youth. She wondered what missteps Missy would take, and hoped she would be there to catch her. Hopefully they would be minor enough to just become an amusing story a few months afterwards. Hannah had seen too many Wards leave, either in a casket or a wheelchair. She didn’t want to lose Missy.  
  
Hannah shook her head. She was being excessively maudlin today, especially when she had a beautiful girl lapping at her flower. She turned back to work, doing her best to drive Missy to orgasm. She knew how to arouse the female body in general, and Missy exactly. Therefore, when Hannah pushed the dildo in just a bit deeper, she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
And Missy responded exactly as she had expected. Missy almost jumped off of Hannah as she felt an intense jolt of pleasure. She looked back at Hannah, eyes wild, before Hannah did it again. Missy’s head fell between her legs, and Hannah once again felt Missy’s breath brushing past her core.  
  
As usual, Missy came before Hannah. After all, Hannah had decades of experience, both giving and receiving pleasure. Missy’s body writhed on top of Hannah’s as she sobbed out an orgasm. Hannah had an excellent view of Missy’s pussy fluttering and clamping down on the dildo inside her. Hannah jiggled it, just a bit, as Missy was caught up in her throes of passion. From past experience, she knew that would make Missy’s orgasm last just a little bit longer.  
  
A climax was always a draining experience for Missy. But the young girl soldiered on, trying to get Hannah to feel as good as she did. She redoubled her efforts, plunging two fingers in and out of Hannah while her tongue lashed Hannah’s clit. She was spurred on by Hannah’s groan of appreciation.  
  
Soon enough, Hannah followed Missy in orgasm. Her core clamped down around Missy’s fingers, and Missy’s tongue was covered with Hannah’s arousal. Hannah was much more subdued in her orgasms than Missy was. A brief quiver, and closing her eyes, and that was all. Hannah enjoyed her climax’s just as much as Missy, of course, she was just less obvious about it.  
  
Missy rolled off Hannah onto the bed. She scrambled around so their bodies were orientated with each other. Hannah smiled slightly at the sight of her honey still covering the lower section of Missy’s face. Missy wrapped her small arms around Hannah’s neck and kissed her. Hannah kissed back, tasting her arousal on Missy’s lips. Halfway through the kiss, Missy broke off to yawn. Hannah laughed, and even Missy smiled, though her cheeks were red with embarrassment.  
  
Hannah was holding Missy close as they dozed on and off. Missy’s face was buried in Hannah’s neck, and her breath tickled the older woman. Hannah softly stroked her hair as Missy muttered something. While Hannah rarely slept, this was still a nice time to spend with her lover, a chance to just relax in each other’s arms after the passion of the previous hours had been spent.  
  
All too soon, it would have to end, and Missy would have to go back to her home. But they still had a bit more time to spend with just themselves. Hannah pressed a kiss against the top of Missy’s head, feeling the young girl squirm against her. She wondered what Missy’s dream interpreted the kiss as. For that matter, she wondered what dreams felt like period. On the infrequent occasions she did sleep, Hannah always relieved past events. The intricate, bizarre dream worlds fiction and other people talked about were strange to her.  
  
Shaking off her returning maudlin thoughts, Hannah turned her attention back to Missy. She loved the young girl, loved her courage, her wit, her skill, and that was just as Vista. As Missy, there were just as many things to admire.  
  
Hannah held Missy close, watching her to sleep. They wouldn’t have long together, but that just made the time they did have together that much more precious. Hannah was glad she didn’t have to waste a moment of it sleeping.

* * *

  
  


All characters in sexual situations are over the age of consent. If the text says that they aren’t, this message takes precedence over the text. This is an unofficial fan work, and not endorsed by Wildbow in any way.


End file.
